New Years Kiss
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor X reader share a new year with the torchwood gang. (Y/N) must confront her feelings about the Doctor before the countdown reaches 1. part of a new series called the Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor X reader Rated T: for some alcoholic references and sexual references.


New Year Kiss

Doctor Who  
>11th Doctor X Reader<p>

12…11…10…9…

It was New Year's Eve and as the clock was ticking down you were watching your doctor stand alone in the crowd. He didn't know the secret you had been saving from him, but maybe tonight should be the night. A new year was the time of magical things, and no not just drunken sexual intercourse or party poppers with lights in the sky. The magic that always seemed hard to come by at any given time like tonight was true love.

Jack, Martha, Mickey and most of the members of Torchwood were all drunk. They were singing show tunes and dancing like complete fools. You really had not opted to join them and just stood against the familiar magic blue police box that you and the Doctor called home. You hear her in your mind, she urged you to go and talk to him. "I'm not sure if I can old girl" you whispered as you felt you heart race. It had been this time of year last year when you both met. You could remember it as if it were yesterday…

***Flashback brought to you by The Eternity Clock because it never stops ticking* **

_You had been sitting alone in the corner at your best friend Amy's New Year's Eve party. You showed a smile to the newly wed Scottish girl and her nurse husband Mr. Pondie. You weren't doing much except nursing a now watery glass of champagne. When the fireworks display began you stood alone in the crowd. Suddenly you felt a gentle but rather large hand take your own smaller one. You looked up to see Amy's strange friend she called the Doctor, or the raggedy man. "He-hello I'm Amy's best friend (Y/N)" You said softly and he smiled. "I'm the Doctor (Y/N) and well…I believe that no one should be alone on New Year's Eve" he answered making you into a blushing mess. "Thanks Doctor" you answered softly. "Do you want to travel with me? See the stars and explore the universe?" he asked eagerly. You agreed and that was when the adventures began. That was when you started running. It wasn't long after that you began to feel more than just friendship towards the brave Timelord. _

**End of Flashback **

8…7…6…5…

You knew you didn't have much time. You decided it was now or never and began to make your way over to him. "Hey ya crazy woman. Join meh fer a dance!" Jack Harkness slurred. You sighed slumping your shoulders. "Sure what the hell" you said unenthusiastically. You had to admit Jack Harkness was a good dancer even if he was drunk off his stooper. You could hear whistles and drunken cheers come from the crazy crowd of Torchwood agents.

You did enjoy dancing with Jack until he tried to kiss you. Luckily he only got your cheek because your head had been turned when you saw the Doctor walking off to the lone pine on the small knoll ahead. You felt saddened and wanted to go to him, not even he deserved to be alone on New Year's Eve. "Uh sorry Jack but right now someone needs me" you said quickly getting away from the drunken Captain.

Rebecca your close friend from Torchwood seemed to be the only other person besides you and the Doctor to be sensible enough not to get drunk of her stooper. She smiled, she knew exactly what you were doing. For a long time she knew your feelings for the Doctor and promised not to say anything to anyone. "Hey don't forget your hats" she said with a smile handing you a silver "Happy 2015" Fez and a Blue cone shaped hat with the same words spelled on its surface. "Thanks Rebecca" you called from behind you as you began racing up the hill. "You're welcome! Hey and good luck Hun!" she called back heading back to the crazy hooligans.

4…3…2...1…

You finally reached the lone pine tree, beneath it curled up in a familiar long scarf was a lonely doctor. You smiled, he looked so adorable in that scarf. You gently sat beside him taking his larger hand into your small one. "Oh! (Y/N) I didn't expect for you to come up here. I…I thought you'd be with Jack and the gang" the Doctor said blushing at the contact. "What with those fools? Nah besides someone very close to me once told me "I don't believe anyone should be alone on New Year's Eve"" you said placing his silver fez a top his sea of brown tresses. He smiled brightly and pulled you in for a hug. You giggled and hugged him back. "D-doctor there's a-another r-reason why I came over here" you admitted your face a deep pink. The Doctor's green eyes were soft and he gently gave your entwined hand a small squeeze. "I know what you're going to say" he whispered, his blush becoming evident once more. "y-you do?" you asked nervously feeling his face inch closer to yours.

**_HAPPY NEWYEAR!_**

Suddenly you felt his soft lips on yours. At first you were still, afraid that this moment was just one of your elaborate dreams. Then as he slowly moved his lips you realized it was real and slowly started kissing him back. Lightly you wrapped your arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms comfortably around your waist. After a moment of kissing you both broke apart for air sitting in each other's warm embrace. "I love you my (Y/N). Happy New Year" The Doctor smiled lightly stroking your (H/L) (H/C) hair and kissing your forehead. "I love you to my Doctor" you Sighed happily resting you head on his chest and watching the fireworks. It was certainly a great beginning to a bright New Year.

Extended Ending

You let out a tired yawn feeling your eyes grow heavy as you listened to the sweet rhythm of his two hearts. "Sleepy love?" he whispered in your ear. You nodded lightly and the doctor smiled. "Alright love let's get you to bed" he whispered lightly holding you against his chest. He carried you to the Tardis. On his way back he noticed Jack and the other Agents beginning to clean up. "So tha's where tha crazy chick went to" Jack slurred waving to the Doctor. The Doctor waved back but signaled for them to keep their voices down.

When he got you to your room he gently laid you down and covered you with the duvet. "D-doctor w-will you stay with me?" you sleepily asked fighting to keep your eyes open. "Yes my love I promise, just let me land Sexy in a quieter place so that we can both rest" the Doctor said gently kissing your forehead. "Ok Doctor…I love you" you yawned again curling up under the duvet. "I love you to my sweet (Y/N)" he answered watching you sleep. He believed you looked adorable in your sleep.

Next time on the Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor X Reader

"No!" you screamed sweat pouring down your face. The Doctor was startled but gently tried to wake you. "(Y/N)! (Y/N)! Wake up my love! You're having a dream!" the Doctor said shaking you… "Where are we going Doctor?" you asked curiously as you both stood in the console room. "To Drainium V, they've got something called the sleep sanitarium. There they can help you rid of your nightmares" he answered giving you a hug then jumping around and flipping switches… "(Y/N) we've got to get to earth! No! it's a Trap! NNNNOOOO!" the Doctor screamed trying to break free from his binds… "You're too late Doctor! Soon the cybermen will have the Earth and your lover!" the voice from the shadows hissed… "(Y/N)! DON'T LET THEM CONTROL YOU! REMEMBER WHO LOVES YOU!" the Doctor shouted as the Cybermen began the conversion. Only the sound of his two beating hearts could save you now.


End file.
